


Misfortunate Sunday

by lunaticmeap



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticmeap/pseuds/lunaticmeap
Summary: It was a very bad day for a certain Uchiha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot this existed and then i posted it like 9 months after i wrote it on FFN and i forgot for another 2 months until i remembered to post it on here.
> 
> Prompt: Dance

It was a shitty day.

And _shitty_ was an understatement; everything was wrong since the minute Sasuke tripped on the way to the bathroom. Yes, it was entirely not his own fault that he happened to trip over the non-existing collection of books he owns.

He cursed under his breath as he - in a way - was horribly rid of his sleepiness and stomped to the bathroom once more. He got on with his normal routine, only to realise that he had just ran out of soap the night before. He groaned - he was already soaked under the shower head before he realised his lack of supplies.

He almost dragged himself to the kitchen to get his breakfast together - or more likely, last night's leftovers. And surprisingly, his breakfast was going to be delightful enough… until he accidentally spilled his mug of tea over it.

If he was anyone but Naruto, he would probably ignore the spilt tea and just eat his tea soaked and soggy breakfast. But Sasuke was not Naruto, and he never will be, so he threw the food into the trash - wasteful, but who would eat it? - and headed out, reminding himself to stop by the grocer for an apple.

* * *

Sundays meant no C ranks below missions were to be given, so most of the shinobis of the Konohagakure were either trying to spend their day off with their family or not being productive. The same couldn't be applied to Sasuke because, well, his entire family is quite buried underground. And unless he wanted to catch up with them over lunch, he would be meeting Naruto for some 'bonding' time.

('Bonding' was a fancy way that the Rokudaime Hokage called the boys' 'ridiculous competing'.)

And all was well until someone came up with the brilliant idea of jumping into the training field in the middle of their spar.

If it was Kakashi, Sasuke wouldn't worry too much - the man would know how to avoid the two most destructive psychos that he taught (he wouldn't even jump into the middle of their spar to begin with). If it was Sakura, she would also know how to avoid the two maniacs' paths - she should with all her time studying under the Godaime (Sakura too is not suicidal enough).

But the sad fact was that it was neither of them (the Rokudaime and Konoha's best Medical-nin had far more important things to do), it was instead one of Naruto's many fan girls.

For the _nth_ time since he got back from his redemption journey, he wished he could just be his old teenage self where he cared not if someone died, because he would very much prefer to throw those fan girls under tsukiyomi and make them cry with his infamous glare. Naruto said otherwise, therefore Sasuke had to keep his trap shit as the idiot tries to sort out things by himself.

But as the ball of fire crossed to the field and Naruto was at a distance that may prevent him from reaching the girl on time, Sasuke had to take the burden of saving the frozen in fear fangirl (unless he wanted human barbecue for supper, which is another story). He quickly swapped place with the nearest leaf to the girl, grabbed her by the waist with his only arm and ran out of the line of fire - quite literally.

Which was also the reason why he was hanging upside down on a tree by one of Naruto's many stupid and obvious traps - obvious when he wasn't so preoccupied with avoiding a fireball with a girl who kept on screaming into his ears.

He was burning in suppressed rage and humiliation as he waited for Naruto - who was crying in his laugh - to cut the chakra infused string because having of course the fangirl had to make it difficult to move his only hand anywhere, not to mention creating chakra blades to cut anything.

Lunch also included endless jokes and humiliation at Ichiraku's because Naruto will never miss the opportunity to share the tales of that morning. So it wouldn't be surprising for Sasuke to snap and practically destroy anything within a half a meter distance to the dodging Naruto. Next thing he knew, Sasuke was almost falling off his chair in the Hokage's office, waiting for his old sensei to file a punishment for his former student's _destruction of public property._

Kakashi almost sighed, looking across to the very mad Uchiha. Rage and annoyment was the most obvious thing in the eyes of the former student and he was almost scowling at the Hokage and the window - to which no one understands why. If he was any less of an Uchiha, he would be spouting profanities at the predicaments of his situations, as well as the events leading up to it.

"D- ranks for a week," the Hokage deemed it enough torture for him.

Sasuke got up without a sound, face still holding the scowl, and began to head out of the office. He was mentally making a checklist for the numerous painful things he would do to Naruto because he apparently landed no good hits on the blond during his rampage.

Naturally being too deep in your thoughts can be a bad thing as the door bursted open and a three man cell of genin and their jonin instructor followed with a slightly worried look. And Kakashi was used to it: people naturally barge into his office to deliver news (and it wasn't like he would need to lock his door for some sort of perverted secretive activities. He _was_ already reading Jiraiya's legendary novels in front of his twelve year old genins all those years back). But this time he was even more worried than the jonin instructor as he watch his former student be knocked back by the door, and once more slapped in the head by a giant frozen solid fish.

Sometimes Kakashi pity Sasuke and his bad luck.

"Sasuke?" he asked, receiving no response from the man now lying on the ground, he stood up and stooped over his desk to check. "Are you alright?"

The said man sat up and stared at him almost blankly. "Maybe you should visit the hospital," the grey haired man advised.

Sasuke said nothing as he staggered out of the office, closing the door behind him. He walked slowly to the door leading to the bathroom, opened it, and began to hurl the content of his lunch into the nearest toilet bowl. Only when he finished did he made his way slow journey to the hospital.

* * *

_Concussion. Fan-fucking-tastic!_

Getting a concussion isn't fun, nor is the twenty-four hours afterwards that would confine him to no training or any sort of strenuous physical activities.

Sasuke stared at the florescent light of the ceiling (which isn't wise considering how sensitive to light at the moment), anything to rid his boredom until he is marked well enough to leave. He really wanted to just go home and spend the rest of the evening hoping the 00:00 mark would come to rid him of the awful day he had.

So every fifteen minutes or so, he would pester the nurse and ask for his release - he could just jump out the window and walk home, but Sakura would never let him hear the end of it if he left without being let out. _Okay,_ so maybe some of Naruto's bad traits did rub off on him, and after the third time asking, the nurse snapped and refused to respond to any questions later.

The rest of the afternoon was spent waiting and waiting for his boredom to end, which he thanked god it finally did when Sakura walked in at the end of her shift to check on him.

"Hey," she smiled lightly at him. It was warm, like the locok she held in her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored," he replied simply, his eyes pleading for her to get him out, however.

She laughed, "I'll check you out, then maybe we can go home."

The medic-nin was known for her skills and rank within the hospital, so it only took so much time before they were walking on the streets of Konoha back to their shared place. They were silent through dinner, simply because Sasuke didn't have stories to tell and Sakura saw the tiredness in his eyes. He was practically moping over the table despite the nice walk home.

Sometimes Sasuke was like this and Sakura knew well enough that he would be silent until the next day, or when he does speak, it would be curt and closed, cutting off all possibilities for a conversation.

There were only so many things that Sakura can do about it. One, being to give him tie before he will let her in again. The other was to just not talk but act, which she preferred more. So she took his hand in hers after dinner and dragged him to an space in their apartment.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a wary tone.

"Dance with me," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He sighed as he place his single arm around her waist, and they swayed lightly to a silent melody.

The crescent moon could hardly illuminate anything but it seemed to be enough to sweep through their apartment and light their steps. Sasuke rested his chin on her hair, where he can smell the floral fragrance of her shampoo and made her hair as soft as the wispy clouds. He loved to weave his hand through her locks in the morning and slowly untangle the mess created from her tossing on the pillow the night before. It was also one of the few rare moments where both of them felt silence was welcoming.

They stayed like that for a long time, before he finally released his grip from her. His gaze swept over the woman with the hair colour of her namesake, and the deep green eyes that reminds him of the fields of green in spring and summer. She was the the only woman to annoy him with her stubbornness, scare him with her bravery and selflessness. And when she fell, he would catch her, just as he knew if he were to collapse right there, she would do the same for him.

He leaned down to kiss her, muttering a word of gratitude. In the pale soft moonlight, standing next to her, it seemed that the day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
